Something Different
by Ashmithie
Summary: Kim is invited to the anual Gala at Go City and gets to know the better side of her worst enemy, Shego, who won't remain as an enemy for too long... Warning. Kigo alert. Don't like it? Don't read it (: and if you like, and feel like, how 'bout a review? ;D
1. Golden Envelope

**DISCLAIMER: Don't sue me Disney, we all know you are the owner of each and every one of the characters. Ok, with that cleared up...**

**Oh, and I'm not a native english speaker, so sorry if I got some mistakes**

**-Story-Begins-After-These-Lines**

"Well, I think it's rude… WE are TEAM POSSIBLE" repeated Ron for the thousand time "WE fight TOGETHER, even at Go City!"

Kim let out a little sigh, finally running out of words of sympathy for his best friend, she sat next to him on the bed and just gave him a little pat on the back.

"It's just a boring gala Ron, no need to fuzz about it. I'll go, stay a couple of minutes and head home in less than you could say 'Bueno Nacho,' 'kay?"

Ron nodded heavily and stood up, still looking disappointed about the whole deal. He sighed (also, for the thousand time) and walked towards the door. Kim followed him with her gaze, wearing a half-smile, trying to show some support. After reaching the bedroom's door, Ron turned around and smiled sadly at the redhead.

"Have fun then, and don't forget to bring me some cupcakes of… anything, in a dinner like that I bet they'll serve everything in tiny, delicious, tasty cupcakes -another sigh-, and if you get too bored, or whatever call me" after that, he waved good bye; the blonde boy left the room and Kim heard his footsteps heading downstairs, but after a couple of seconds his freckly face appeared on her door again "Oh KP, and take pics of the limo 'kay?…That's it, you've got my blessing. See ya!", the door closed.

She rubbed the back of her neck and stood up to continue on her hardest task, selecting what she was going to wear for her little trip to Go City. While walking across her room she saw the golden envelope laying on top of her desk.

It was rude, after all, not requesting Ron for such an important gala…

- A couple of days before -

Kim stormed outside her room, her toothbrush still in her mouth and her right hand holding her snickers. Another one of those days in which EVERYTHING was meant to go wrong. First, she overslept; second, as soon as she woke up she hit her pinky against her bed; and last but, definitely not least, she couldn't find her favorite top. A perfect recipe for d-e-s-a-s-t-e-r.

After drinking one sip of some (sour) orange juice Dr. Possible left for her, she tossed her toothbrush and headed for the door, snickers still in hand and grumbling about 'how much this day was going to stink', she opened briskly and saw a figure reaching for the doorbell. Kim's eyes opened widely; immediately she stroked her fighting pose and looked at the woman staring back at her.

"What are YOU doing in MY house?" Kim hissed.

In front of her, Shego, her arch-enemy, one of the most wanted criminals of her time… but she wasn't preparing to fight. No plasma ignited. No smirk.

Nothing.

She was frowning, but didn't seem 'dangerous', as usual. She just handled a golden envelope to the younger woman. Kim relaxed, but still felt the adrenaline of the encounter rushing through her veins, she reached the envelope cautiously, keeping eye-contact with the other woman.

"Pff, relax Princess it's not a bomb" Shego made a weird expression, as if she was the one who drank the juice from the table. "It's an invitation, for…. uh… JUST READ IT! See you next week."

After an angry growl, the pale woman stormed away from the Possible's house, not speaking another word. Kim raised an eyebrow as she watched Shego sprint across the yard and disappear inside of a black -very luxurious- car. After pulling herself together, the redhead looked at that mysterious envelope she just received, not thrusting her enemy's words. 'It could be a bomb'

She examined the letter, sniffed it, shook it but no explosion nor gas nor anything… apparently, it was just a regular, old fashioned envelope. But why in the world would Shego send a letter? Specially to Kim? Next week? What does that even mean?

"Only one way to find out"

Still concerned about unexpected results, she opened it slowly and pulled out a single piece of paper. It was thicker than usual, and had a shiny gold frame. It was beautifully handwritten, and said:

_Dear Miss Possible:_

_As every year, our beloved Mayor offers a wonderful gala regarding our daily services towards Go City. _

_Since you've showed extraordinary bravery and selflessness fighting against the most terrible villains, I would like to request your magnificent company during this unique reunion, as a compensation for all the help provided._

_Only the most important personalities will gather this splendorous night, and it would not be complete without your delightful company._

_A limousine will be send for you next Friday at 10 am, so you must only worry for looking as breathtaking as ever._

_Hoping to see you soon._

_Henry Go_

Kim reread the letter a couple of times before it finally sank in. It didn't explained why Shego appeared a her door, since the Go brothers we're not really that closed, and as far as she knew, neither Shego nor Hego could stand each other. Finally remembering that she was in MORE than a rush, she tossed the envelope inside her house, locked the door and left for school. Being a college student and saving the world at the same time was definitely harder than high school and hanging around with Ron at mexican restaurants.

"OMG Ron!" bitting her lower lip, she tried remembering what the letter said… it never mentioned his friend and sidekick, Hego only required HER company 'uh yeah, delightful company'.

Kim Possible knew Ron Stoppable since Kindergarden, they were friends from the very first moment, then boyfriend/girlfriend (which ended up being way too weird for both of them) and then again, back to BBF; therefore she was very aware of how it would hurt her friend not being invited to the Gala, actually, not being invited to get free drinks and food. Her first thought was to just ditch it, pretend she never got it.

Sure, blame it on Shego, it was something that the older woman must certainly do. On the other hand, she did deliver the the invitation and it was not fair incriminating an innocent, even if that innocent was a well known thief.

Finally, after a long week convincing Ron that the Gala wasn't half as big as Hego had described, Friday came.

Kim was slightly nervous about what was going to happen, she've never been on a limo or invited to anything as big, well, yes, the prom. But she had a feeling that this time it was going to be something different. She was sitting at the bottom of the stairs, a purple bag with all her belongings next to her, and a long silver dress hanging on the door know. The matching heels were safely kept inside the bag, anxiously she glanced at the clock.

9:58

Almost time. She started wondering if Hego would come himself to greet her or may another member of the Go family. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell, with a single leap Kim crossed the hallway and reached the door that practically flew opened.

"Good day, Miss Possible" a young suited man greeted, he nodded slightly and stretched his arm, pointing at the black limousine. "Please, let me get your luggage"

Kim smiled at him politely and shook her head slowly.

"It's okay, I can handle a little bag" The man seemed slightly amused.

"I insist, madame"

After arguing a little, (and using her legendary Puppy Face), Kim got her way and carried her bag and dress to the limousine all by herself.

"At list, let me put this in the trunk" The man received Kim's belongings and opened the backseat door, he left it open and walked hurriedly to the back of the car. Kim sat on the leather couch and rested her head. The air conditioner was on, and a little tune made the perfect ambience.

This was, definitely, the best way to travel.

"I hope you're both comfortable, if needed anything, please let me know" With that, the driver closed the backseat door.

Kim blinked, and for the first time she realized she wasn't alone. Across her seat, but in a corner, sat Shego. Holding a glass with red wine, she raised it slightly, sort of greeting her. The redhead blinked confusedly and tilted her head, was she being kidnaped?

"What?" snapped the older woman after a couple seconds of curious staring from Kim.

"So- sorry Shego, it's just… I'm a bit surprised of… well, uhm… you" Mumbled the redhead, taken aback. She wasn't sure of what was happening and her head was screaming to call Ron and get away from there ASAP. But the suddenly calm voice of the other female dragged her out of her thoughts.

"It's a family dinner?" The pale woman sipped from her glass and looked through the window, at the moving landscape. Kim wondered why she was there? Of course, she was a member of the Go Family, but…"Can't say 'no' to my mother" Shego answered before any question came out of her companion's lips.

"You… uh…"

"Stop stammering, you're pissing me off" growled Shego, apparently she was SO NOT in the best mood. "and yeah, I have a mother, if that's your question. Anything else? Wanna chit chat all the way, pumpkin?" Kim shook her head briskly "Good. Cuz I wanna get drunk, not remember anything, and get back" After that, she drank the whole glass in a single gulp and pulled out a bottle from a little freezer next to her.

An hour passed in silence, both women were staring outside the car. Kim watched as Middelton was left far behind while Shego refilled her glass (for the forth time) but now, she took out a new glass from the freezer and poured some wine. She stood up from her spot with both glasses in her hands and walked a few steps, reaching the younger woman. When she was close enough she offered the newest glass to Kim and sat next to her.

"So, my brother's making his move, huh?" The question came out of nowhere to Kim, who just had a sip of the wine and nearly choked. "Planning the wedding and shit"

This was, definitely, NOT the best way to travel.

"What? What move?" The redhead asked after coughing slightly and giving little punches to her chest. "I don't think Hego feels that way for me, Shego"

"Doy! Are you serious?" Shego, took another long drink from her glass and with a smirk, she looked at her companion. "My brother is head over hills for you, princess. You got him, literally all blue for you!"

Kim shook her shyly, not lifting her gaze from her glass. This HAD to be a nightmare. Go City was a 5 hour trip from Middelton and Kim was locked (in the most comfortable car ever) with the most obnoxious woman on earth.

"Hey Shego, how about a truce?" That was the first thought that came into Kim's mind to deviate the subject of Hego's feelings. It was not a mystery that he was attracted to the Teen Hero, but it was SO not Kim's style overbuilt guys with cocky attitude.

The older woman looked at Kim, both eyebrows lifted.

"I thought that was obvious Kimmie, I'm opening my parents house to you and you were expecting some war? I just gave you the last drip of wine and you still wanted to fight? Pff, talking 'bout gratitude"

Kim blinked, she never saw it that way.

"Sorry, I thought… umm I'm sorry"

"You thought I was gonna kidnap you? Kidnap you with a limo? Using my brother's name to drag you into my evilish plan, cupcake?" Shego hummed for a moment, and remained thoughtful for a few seconds "well, shit, that's an amazing plan!" Kim gasped, nervously "Oh just relax already, we have a truce, don't we?"

The rest of the way was dead silent. Kim felt to embarrassed to start any conversation and Shego didn't seem in any mood for talking. When they finally arrived to Go City, they headed to a huge mansion on a top of a hill. The redhead lowered the window to get a better view of the place. It wasn't long before the limo stopped in front of a huge door. The driver opened the door and stepped aside for the passengers to get down.

Kim was the first, she stretched and took a look around. From where she was standing she spotted a huge swimming pool. A garden, with some tables and hundreds of waiters, preparing everything for the night.

"Impressive huh?"

Shego's voice made Kim turn around and smiled at her.

"It's gorgeous!"

"It's home… Welcome"


	2. Breathtaking

Home? "Is this your house?" Kim seemed quite impressed. As far as she knew, the Mayor of Go City organized the Gala, she never thought it would take place at Shego's house, and less figured that the Go Family had such a big mansion.

Shego nodded at the redhead and smiled bitterly.

"Mother loves big events, tons of flowers, thousands and thousands of guests, wonderful food, oceans of booze and her house looking stunning… every single year"

"Mother?" the younger woman asked "is the Mayor of Go City your mother?!"

The huge wooden door opened, and a woman emerged from the house with an excited screech.

She looked a lot like an older version of Shego wearing a business suit; except for the color of her skin, (which was as pink as Kim's, if not a little redder). Her eyes were also green, just like Shego's but she had a softer expression; and her hair was mostly gray, falling graciously over her shoulders.

"Speak of the devil…" Shego hissed.

"My baby!" cried the newly arrived woman.

She gave huge footsteps, almost running and wrapped her arms around the older woman.

Kim stared shocked, her mouth wide open as she watched her companion being hugged. She never thought that her enemy would allow such contact, to anyone and less being called 'baby'.

"Look at you" the elder woman continue, she grabbed the thief from her shoulders and made her turn around, facing each other "you've gained weight, honey -Shego made a sound of disgust-, but you are even more beautiful than I remembered" another hug, but this time, for Kim's bigger surprise, Shego responded to the embrace… briefly.

"Okay, okay Momo, I get it, I missed you too. Can let go now…Momo?" The pale woman tried to break the hug, but failed miserably, resigning she finally let her arms hang freely at her sides and 'Momo' locked around her neck, sobbing.

A couple of VERY AWKARD minutes passed by, Momo finally released her daughter from her embrace and gave a few steps back. With the back of her hand she whipped out some tears and turned to see Kim, smiling again she hugged the redhead as well.

Kim froze and looked nervously at Shego, who only managed to shrug. But this hug lasted a lot less than Shego's and within some seconds she was standing in the middle with her hands clasped together.

"I'm so happy you're here! My dear Kim Possible, where are my manners?" The eldest woman cleared her throat and smiled, showing her perfect white teeth "My name is Monique Go, but you can call me Momo Go, everybody does. Not just my children" she gave Shego a loving smile. "I'm so glad you could join us tonight, Henry told me so much about you and your adventures. Even how you've kicked my favorite thief's ass in more than one ocassion"

Shego crossed her arms, but say nothing at the 'thief' remark. Momo Go chuckled and gave her daughter a pat on the back.

"Now, now Shaney, you know I'm just kidding and that I am very proud of everything you do" she pinched the pale's woman cheek and slapped it carefully "even if it means putting yourself in danger sometimes. Well, now that we're all here, why don't you girls go upstairs and get yourselves ready for tonight, huh? I still have so much to do"

Momo Go gave the girls a last smile before walking in direction to the garden, Kim and Shego exchanged looks.

The older woman frowned and approached the redhead briskly, holding her arm tightly, almost hurting her. She put her lips next to Kim's ear and whispered: "If you ever dare to speak about this, I'll cut your tongue and serve it as a dessert for that bold rat your boyfriend has"

Kim pulled her arm from the other woman's grip, staring angrily at threatening green eyes.

"He's not my boyfriend, and I won't say anything… baby" she tried suppressing her laughter by sticking half her knuckle in her mouth. Shego growled and rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky we have that truce, if not, I'd stuck that hand all down your throat with a punch Possible"

"Sorry 'Shaney', you were a 10 in the Terrifying People Scale, after all this, I think you are a 2" Shego's hands trembled with anger, dangerously close to Kim's neck "Hey, relax, you owe it to me after all those years of 'pumpkin', 'Kimmie' and 'princess'" the redhead put her hands on top of the other woman's and lowered them down, the brunette let out an angry sigh but didn't resist.

"FINE" she snapped "but, don't push your luck pumpkin, I might as well end up the truce and accidentally throw you from the top of the stairs" a smirk appeared in her lips and she headed for the wooden door. Kim turned around, looking for the limousine, expecting to get her stuff from the trunk but it wasn't parked there anymore.

With everything that happened between Momo Go and 'baby Shaney' she never saw when the driver left.

"You coming princess?"

Shego's voice came from the inside of the house, so Kim hurried to catch up with her. The redhead gasped as soon as she entered the mansion.

White walls with beautiful pictures of the Go Family, a giant candlestick hanging from the roof as tall as 3 elephants on top of each other. The floor was made of beautiful dark wood, so perfectly polished that she could see her own reflection in it. In front of her a staircase with at least a hundred steps, each one of them covered with red carpet.

Almost at the middle of the stairs she spotted Shego, who was waiting anxiously, drumming her fingers on the railing, while the younger woman enjoyed the view of all the details of the Go Manor.

The redhead climbed the stairs, two at a time until she was at the same level as her 'host'. When she reached the older woman she mumbled a polite 'sorry' and walked next to her upstairs. From inside the house they could hear the noise from outside, china being set on the tables and a band tuning their instruments. Near the third floor there was huge window with a very neat view of the garden. Momo Go stood in the center of everything, pointing every now and then to a waiter and moving her mouth quickly, must certainly giving random orders. Kim smiled, she could never imagined that such a sweet lady as Momo Go could have the same bossy manners as her criminal daughter, but Shego must've gotten them from somewhere after all.

Both women kept their way in silent, Kim still appreciating the paintings and decorations on the walls, while Shego breathed heavily after climbing all those stairs. When they finally reached the end of them, they found face to face with Shego's eldest brother. His kind smile greeted them and tried to hug his little sister, who dodged him smoothly and continued her way. Hego glared at her sister with a pout, but almost at the moment turned around, facing the younger woman with a wide smile.

"Kim Possible, thank you so much for joining us" he made a small bow, "I hope you can honor me with a dance tonight" the redhead gave a weak smile and nodded heavily "because , I'd love to be next to you all…"

"Hego, stop stocking her! I need to discuss an important matter with Kimmie" Shego screamed from the inside of one of the rooms.

"Oh Shego, can't you wait for a moment? Civilized people are talking in here" Hego yelled back.

The brunette poked her head from a door a few steps away from where Kim and Hego were having their 'private' conversation and glanced at the redhead with a mischievous smile.

"Well I can wait, but pumpkin's dress can't…" Shego's head vanished inside the room, while Kim blinked confusedly and after excusing herself with the man, she ran to the room where her savior/enemy was. At the very moment she opened the door, she saw some silver fabric burning with green fire, next to it, a perfectly calm Shego scanning into a wardrobe.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" the redhead started stomping her once beautiful dress, trying to extinguish the remaining flames that bursted. When she finally got rid of the fire, she lifted the fabric, hoping that somehow it could be fix. But the dress was completely ruined, she tossed it on the floor and gave Shego a furious glance. At the very moment she opened her mouth to yell at the other woman, Shego pulled a red dress from the wardrobe and handed it to the raging redhead.

"You can wear that with your silver shoes, I bet you'll look stunning in it" a triumph smile spread across the brunette's lips "no way I was letting you wear that piece of shit you brought, you'd look like an 80's robot. All silver and stiffened"

Kim touched the dress, the fabric was so smooth and beautiful, then turned her gaze to the old now singed dress and back again to the red one and finally at Shego, who was standing proudly with her arms crossed.

"Just try it 'kay?" her voice was soft, but sounded a lot like an order.

"What if I don't like it? I have nothing to wear for tonight" the redhead mumbuled, giving Shego an 'I'll kill you' look.

"Thrust me princess I'm making you a favor, besides, it will contrast with your hair and eyes. Just try it"

Kim thought about it for a moment but finally let out a sigh, the dress was indeed beautiful. She was about to unzip her pants when she realized that Shego was still in the room, sitting on the bed with a expectantly expression.

"You mind?" the redhead growled.

Shego blinked in surprise, but didn't move. Kim thought she saw for a moment that the older's woman cheeks turned into a deeper shade of green, but it was just a thought, since she immediately spatted: "I'm not leaving cupcake, this is my room, if you're such a prude get in the bathroom and suit yourself -she pointed at a door across the room- I still have to choose what I'll wear".

The younger woman let out an exasperated growl and locked herself inside the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She started undressing herself, mumbling angrily. She was so mad at this point, why was Shego such a… a…. so mean to everybody? She could've just given her another dress instead of burning the older one OR she could've minded her own fu… business. "God, I hate her so much" she thought, trying to calm herself, Kim rubbed her temple and sighed. "It's just a dinner, I can handle it" carefully, she got into the dress, it felt tighter than the other one, but once she managed to get everything in the right places she lifted her gaze and found herself looking… well… 'stunning'.

Kim turned around a couple of times, observing how well the dress fitted her body, she opened the door of the bathroom shyly and stepped outside, Shego was again scanning the wardrobe but didn't turn to see the younger woman.

"So?" she asked, holding a black dress in front of her. Kim didn't answer, so Shego finally shifted her head and met the redhead, she turned around briskly, so briskly that her boot got stuck into the silver fabric lying on the floor and made her trip, dropping the black dress and almost falling.

"So?" repeated Kim, slightly entertained by Shego's clumsiness. Once again, not realizing the older's woman greener cheeks.

Shego shrugged nonchalantly and shook her foot, trying to get rid of the 'almost deadly' fabric.

"I told you it would contrast your hair and eyes, didn't I?"

Kim nodded shyly.

"But what do you think?" the redhead insisted, of course it contrasted but she needed a real opinion.

"Well uh… I must agree with my ponderous brother " Shego scratched the back of her head, avoiding eye contact "…you look breathtaking Kim"


	3. Dress Effect

**MY NOTES FOR YOU: Disney, don't sue me, we all know you are the owner of each and every one of the characters. I'm just a fan :)**

**And let me remind you: I'm not a native english speaker (I'm proudly mexican) so if my grammar's not the best I apologize, and I'll appreciate any help with this language issue :)**

**That's it, back to our story….**

"Really? Uh… wow, thank you"

The redhead blushed and couldn't help smiling at Shego, who tried hiding the nerves avoiding the gaze of her companion. After clearing her throat, she saw the black dress she've dropped before, picked it up and nodded before leaving the room hurriedly. Kim stood there, dumfounded at her arch enemy's behavior but shrugged and took another good look at herself in a mirror that was next to the wardrobe.

The Gala was still a couple of hours away, so she decided to take off her precious dress and hang it somewhere safe… away from her pyromaniac host. Carefully she started pulling it down, but when the dress was halfway out, the door opened briskly, Kim screeched and covered her naked torso with her arms.

Shego was standing by the door with Kim's purple bag and the silver dress intact, and only managed to spun around quickly, facing the hallway and her back turned towards the hero.

"Oh grow up Kimmie! Nothing I've never seen before, Jesus!" Kim took a black sweatshirt from the wardrobe and quickly covered herself, blushing slightly. "I've got a couple my own, you know? I know how they look like..."

"Please shut up, you can turn now" the redhead interrupted, Shego did as told and shaking her head with disgust she stretched Kim's belongings towards their owner, the younger woman's attention focused on the silver dress, she blinked confusedly and turned to the singed fabric lying on the floor, also silver.

"If you didn't like the other dress, you can still use yours, even though, I still think it's hideous." Kim's mouth opened and pointed at the burnt fabric "Oh, that? It's just an old dress I had, I set everything up to help you get away from my dull brother" the brunette explained "needed to make it believable, if not he was going to talk to you till death due boredom, princess".

Kim sighed loudly, and walked penguin-like (the red dress still halfway out) till she reached the bed and sat, rubbing her temple and squishing her eyes, trying to prevent a migraine, she said "Shego…" her eyes met the other woman's "I really appreciate the intention, but there are ways to do nice things. For example, making me believe that you ruined one of my favorite dresses, is not not nice, BUT borrowing me this beautiful dress was, and so was saving me from the must uncomfortable conversation EVER. You see my point?" the older woman nodded and looked away, uncomfortably.

"I'm new at this, pumpkin" Shego scratched the back of her neck "being 'nice'. I just wanted to...".

"I know" Kim said, compressively. She walked away from the bed, and stood up in front of the brunette, resting her hands of the older woman's shoulders and causing her to shiver "I know the way you are, and I know you're doing your best. The only thing left to say is: 'please knock the door before storming in" she smiled at Shego and grabbed her belongings.

"Don't get used to it, princess" the brunette spatted, feeling her cheeks burning "I'm only doing it 'cuz I want to please Mother, don't flatter yourself".

Kim was sitting in the bed again, her gaze and arm tucked inside her purple bag, but as she heard Shego's last words she rose her face. She stared at her companion, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Oh, Momo Go asked Shaney to save me from her big, bad bro-bro?" her voice was babyish and annoying. She clasped her hands together, and made a pout ",and asked her baby to borrow me a cute dress?".

Shego let out a growl and lifted a finger threateningly at the redhead "Thank you", Kim's voice calmed her down "for everything". This time, the older woman was the one with the mouth opened, she didn't expected that and took her completely off guard. After a couple of seconds she just waved it off and rolled her eyes.

"Don't mention it… EVER" after that, Shego left the room, with the excuse that she needed a nap before the dinner.

As soon as the redhead was left alone, she stood up and locked the door. Immediately she took off the dress, not wanting to wrinkle it… even more and put it on the bed. She pulled out of her bag an old short and got inside it as quickly as she could. Once properly dressed she unlocked the door and took the time clean up the room a little.

Folding some of the clothes Shego had pulled out when choosing their outfits and sticking them neatly in the wardrobe. After that she looked around, on the wall next to the bed there was a picture of the whole Go Family, including a man Kim have never seen before. Shego was smiling widely and her mother was holding her smiling as well. If Kim haven't heard their story before, she would believe that it was the perfect, loving family. For a moment, she missed her own family, but her thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked at her door.

"I bet it's NOT Shego" she said to herself, stood up and opened the door. A young lady was standing outside, and smiled politely at the redhead.

"Hello Ms. Possible, madame Go asked me to bring these to you" she handed Kim a towel, a couple of bottles and a little soap. She smiled politely again and bowed slightly before leaving. It was not a bad idea, taking a nap and having a shower before dinner sounded like a good plan.

She picked up the red dress and hang it by the door, dropped her bag on the floor, and let her body fell heavily on the bed. It was so soft and comfy, she blinked a couple of times before her eyes closed completely. An hour passed, and a little alarm in the redhead's phone triggered, waking her. She shifted her head, expecting to see Shego laying next to her, but immediately realized it was just a dream. Lazily rubbing her eyes she sat on the bed, trying to remember what her dream was about. Both Shego and Kim where there, and so was the bed… then… blank. She yawned and walked inside the bathroom, locking the door and opening the tap. The young woman jumped inside the shower, feeling the cold water washing away all the stress from the day.

After a revitalizing bath, Kim looked at her clock, it was almost time for the Gala. She thought for a moment which dress she should wear. On one side, there was the silver modest dress, which once Ron described as 'cute' and on the other side, there was the red dress with it's revealing form and described by Shego as 'breathtaking'. Well… that was an easy choice.

Near 8 o'clock, someone knocked at Kim's room.

"Come in" she yelled from the bathroom, where she was giving the last arrangements to her make up in front of the mirror.

"You ready, princess? I don't wanna go down by my…" Shego's reflection appeared next Kim's, but as soon as she saw the redhead, her voice faded"…self" she shook her head, trying to pull it together "You look, perfect!" Shego managed to say at the other woman, still dazzled for her.

Kim's hair was carefully tied in a tall ponytail and the red dress tightly wrapping her curvy, slim body made quite a memorable image. Shego, on the other hand was wearing a black strapless dress, her long raven hair falling over her shoulders and covering her bared back. The younger woman turned around, smiling and making a bow to the newly arrived.

"OMG Shego, look at you" Kim grasped the older woman's hand and made her spun around, looking carefully at every detail, amused by her perfect body "you're so beautiful…" her gaze met Shego's green eyes as she said the last words.

Kim didn't realize that her hand was still holding Shego's in midair until the other woman let out a chuckle and looked seductively at the redhead "Like what you see, princess?" Immediately the redhead took a few steps away from the brunette and blushed furiously. 'why in the world was she staring at her worst enemy like that? staring a WOMAN like that?', lost in thought she turned the light of the bathroom door and walked heading towards the hallway, leaving a startled Shego behind her.

A few moments later, Shego paced up with the younger woman, she smiled but said nothing, which Kim appreciated. Both walked in silence downstairs, the sound of people chattering outside and the smell of food filled the air, increasing with every step they took.

They were about to reach the wooden door when Kim stopped "I don't know what happened upstairs" she suddenly spluttered. Shego cocked an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Dress effect, cupcake. Happens to the best of us" she answered matter-of-factly. "I'll tell you all about if after I get some alcohol in my system" the older woman grabbed the redhead and dragged her outside.


	4. Doberman

**MY NOTES FOR YOU: Disney, don't sue me, we all know you are the owner of each and every one of the characters. I'm just a fan :)**

**And let me remind you: I'm not a native english speaker so if my grammar's not the best I apologize :) **

**That's it, back to our story….**

Both girls crossed the wooden door, and as soon as they stepped outside two men dressed with tuxedos extended their arms towards them. Shego sighed and held the one closer to her, Kim did it as well with the other man. They started walking, heading for the garden with hundreds of little lights, perfectly set up tables, with beautiful white flowers in the middle of each, and a few meters away a podium with several instruments waiting to be played. The redhead gasped thrilled, everything was so perfect and magnificent. Kim took a look around, every woman was being guided by one of those men in tuxedos, gorgeous dresses and shiny jewelry, glamour was all over the place.

"We're heading to the bar, Geremy" Shego told her companion, she looked back at the younger woman "wanna join me?", Kim shook her head and thanked for the offer.

Shego and her companion vanished among all the guests, away from her view, while she was guided by her own companion towards the biggest table, next to the podium. The young man retrieved his arm and pulled a chair for the lady to sit. He offered her a drink before leaving, when she refused the invitation with a hand gesture, he bowed and left.

The redhead couldn't keep her eyes focused, there was so much to see. The fine china with golden edges (reminding her of the letter she received a week ago), the thin glasses carefully standing in front of every chair, which were covered with white fabric and a golden ribbon on the back of each. She lifted her gaze and saw the older of the Go brothers approaching her. He was wearing a black suit with a light blue shirt and a black tie.

"Good evening" he greeted, before holding Kim's hand and lifting it up to kiss it.

"Good evening, Hego" replied the woman, pulling her hand away from the man's grip.

"I must say, that the most beautiful thing in here tonight, is you Kim" she let out a nervous laugh, Hego had taken the seat next to her and was leaning uncomfortable close, before she could say anything, Hego continued "so, how've you been?" she opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the man, "because, everything here in Go City is excellent. Those malicious villains -he shook his fist angrily in the air-, are hiding away from our unbeatable team. Now that the Wego's are older they're getting stronger every day. Oh -a waiter passed by, and Hego lifted the glass in front of him, the waiter nodded and walked away-, as I was saying, our city is finally calm and prosper -the waiter came back with a bottle of wine, he poured some in Hego's glass, who planted it in front of Kim, even when she tried refusing it, but the man sitting next to her had another glass already filled- "oh sweet nectar of gods!"-the eldest brother had just taken a sip of wine - "you liked the wine Kimmie?" (the nickname felt so weird not coming from Shego).

"I don't-"

"It's imported, you know? Momo Go likes the best of the best" he interrupted again, raising the glass and moving it smoothly. She forced a smile. ", we went personally to buy it, a quick flight across the world…blah blah blah blah…" Kim focused on the menu in front of her, she somehow figured Hego wouldn't realize she wasn't paying that much attention, every now and then she lifted an eyebrow or smiled, or would say 'oh really?'. "I mean, don't get me wrong I have nothing against bananas", the redhead looked at him, what the hell was he talking about? She tried to focus again in his conversation, but it was so hard… and boring. Her gaze drifted from the table, and saw Shego talking with her mother a few tables ahead.

Momo Go had a glass in each hand, presumably one of them belonged to her daughter, who had her arms folded and had a bitter expression, after a brief moments of conversation, the older woman pointed at the table were Kim and Hego were sitting, she smiled at Shego and walked away. The brunette glared at her mother and started walking towards the table, still looking unpleased.

Kim didn't realize she was following Shego with her gaze, until she was only a few steps away.

"What up, sis?" Hego said, looking at her angry sister. "Momo Go trying to set you up again?" he cocked a teasing eyebrow. Shego huffed and plopped down on the chair next to the other girl in the table.

"Worst!" she growled, folding her arms again "she's trying to keep me sober"

Hego chuckled loudly and put his hand on his chest, nearly hitting Kim in the process.

"Oh Shego, you have a drinking problem, did you know?" he whipped a tear, still laughing.

"No, I have a problematic family, therefore I drink" she smirked, and made a gesture for a waiter to approach. "Be a darling and fill this up, 'kay?" she gave him a glass, but he just looked at her, nervously.

"Uh, Ms. Shane, Mrs. Go told us not to serve you any alcohol…" he stepped away briskly, afraid that she might hit him after refusing to serve her.

Hego bursted out laughing again, punching his leg and struggling for air, Shego on the other side, had her hands clenched tightly and breathed heavily.

"Oh, Momo Go busted you" the man cried, whipping again another tear, he let out a sigh and smiled "I love family reunions".

"I hate you" his sister mumbled, Kim could see the fire in Shego's eyes, she was about to punch someone in the face… and it was not going to be nice, so the younger woman decided to change the subject. And get a couple of answers as well.

"What's the 'Dress Effect'?" she asked, giving the brunette a quizzical look. Brother and sister glared at the younger woman in the table, who shifted her gaze from one to another, suddenly regretting opening her mouth. A teasing smile appeard in Hego's lips.

"Yes Shego, what is the "Dress Effect"? he said mockingly. Shego looked at Kim with daggers in her eyes and spatted "I'm not drunk enough".

The conversation was interrupted by Momo Go's voice, she was standing in the podium with a mic in front of her, out of nowhere, the whole Team Go appeared at the table, they smiled briefly at Kim before focusing attention on the woman speaking. Hego was looking radiant, and tried fixing his already perfect tie.

"Good evening everybody" Momo Go greeted "I am so thankful that everybody was able to come to our annual Gala. It is an honor to share my house with so many people I love, who at the same time loves my family almost as much as I do" the man that walked with Shego at the beginning of the night handed Momo a glass, whom raised it, and continue her speech "Please, let's share a toast for our beloved Team Go, who every day make their best effort to keep peace in our wonderful city, and show us what real heroes are made off… cheers!"-every guest raised a glass and said "cheers" at the same time. "Now, let's hear a couple of words our dearest heroes prepared for us" the elder woman started clapping excitedly, and so did the guests.

The Go brothers stood up and climbed up the podium, taking turns to give their mother a hug.

"Ugh, that's just ridiculous" Shego fumed next to Kim. Hego started talking about some of the greatest battles he and his brothers won during the past year.

"You wouldn't wanna be up there with them?" the redhead asked, sliding the glass Hego served before towards the brunette. Shego looked at the glass and shrugged.

"Nah, it's embarrassing enough being related to those clowns" she picked up the glass and drank it all in one gulp, she immediately put the glass in front of Kim again "thanks" she thought for a moment and pointed with her head to a table ahead of them "see that girl over there? the one with the purple dress?" Kim followed the other woman gaze and nodded, squeezing her eyes to take a better look at her.

"The blonde one?" asked Kim, staring at a woman who was resting her head on the chest of a young handsome man.

"Yeah"

"What 'bout her?"

"She's fell into the dress effect too" the brunette explained, picking up the menu in front of Kim, suddenly becoming very interested in the content. Kim tilted her head confusedly, Shego looked with the corner of her eye at the curious redhead. "Two years ago, in this same party we met in the bathroom, and uh…" she hesitated for a moment, not sure of how to continue "…and we sort of hooked up" Kim hummed and opened her mouth then closed it again. The other woman sighed. "Yeah, we had a little too much wine and, well she was wearing a very revealing dress, and so was I and it sort of happen" she scratched the back of her neck.

Kim nodded, trying to digest the information and blushing deeply.

"So you are gay?" she stated, suddenly feeling her heart pounding loudly.

"God no!" Shego interrupted "It was once in a lifetime, just like Katy Perry's song 'an experimental game' that ended terribly wrong" the redhead looked confused again, growling frustrated the older woman explained: "the song? I kissed a girl? ask your nerdlinger friend to google it and send you the lyrics, princess" she shivered, reliving in her mind what happened.

"How come it ended terribly wrong, Shego?" Kim turned her head towards the table where the blonde girl was sitting, she was looking at their table, more specifically at the woman next to Kim, "Shego?" she urged.

"Mmm the heat of the moment took over us and before we realized, her mother walked in on us and made a scene, the worst scandal in Go City took place that night. That's why Mother won't let me drink and that is the Dress Effect, some sort of spark triggered by a fucking dress"

"That's why Hego knows about 'it'?" Kim felt a knot in her stomach, she was SO NOT falling for the Dress Effect, she was barely admiring the beautiful dress Shego was wearing, she was NOT admiring the beautiful Shego -I mean the Shego- I mean Shego… darn-

"Yeah, the crazy bitch dragged her daughter out of the bathroom and yelled at my mother in front of all our guests. She made her marry that guy two weeks after, and make sure that all the city knew about their wedding and how straight her daughter was, pff, bitch" one of Shego's signature smirk lightened her face.

"What?" Kim asked, sharper than expected. She was not feeling very well.

"Straight my ass" the other woman replied, she rested her head in her hand while she watched her eldest brother speaking non-stopping "is he ever going to shut up?" the brunette wondered, she took a look at the redhead and straightened in her chair "Are you okay, Kimmie?" The woman next to her was pale and looked like she was about to throw up.

"Yeah, I just need to freshen up" she mumbled, pacing quickly inside the house and heading towards the bathroom. It was like a public, luxurious restroom. A large mirror hanging in the wall, as big as the room. Three toilets separated with thin walls and fancy doors to give some privacy.

Kim leaned over the sink (also as large as the bathroom) and looked at her reflection in the mirror 'what's wrong with me?', she rubbed her eyes. It was so much easier fighting with Shego than being around her, and worst when she was all polite and funny and… with that black dress that suited her so well 'shut up brain' she mentally slapped herself 'I'm feeling weird just because I'm used to the fights and when Shego behaves like a caring, warm human being it feels nice, and nice is good right?' she waved her thoughts away, splashed some water in her face and sighed "It's new, that's it" she looked threateningly at the Kim in the mirror.

"What's new, darling?" Momo Go's voice asked, the elder woman came out of one of the toilets and washed her hands next to the hero, who laughed nervously.

"Uh- well" Kim hummed for a moment, her mind racing to get a simple answer "Shego and I are enemies, you know that? Hehe and, well she's nice now and I'm not used to be-friend with enemies, you know?"

Momo Go walked behind the younger woman, and reached a towel hanging close to the door "Oh, she's adorable once you get to know her like I do sweetie. She's… like a doberman" her mind wondered elsewhere "yup, like a doberman. Scary and willing to attack, but as soon as you let her approach you'll see that she's just a scaredy puppy" she smiled and disappeared behind the door. Kim followed Momo Go outside, and back to her place in the table.

All the Go brothers were back in their places, shoving spoonfuls of food in their mouths. Shego was the only one not eating, she glanced at the newly arrived and placed the spoon inside her soup.

"Feeling better, pumpkin?" she asked before starting to eat. Kim nodded and smiled at her. "Hurry up, the soup's getting colder and it's delicious", the redhead started eating as well, the Wegos were done with their first dish and were now chatting happily with each other. Hego was having a heated discussion with Mego about redesigning their uniform, and Shego, she was staring at the dark sky above them.

"It's beautiful" Kim whispered, lifting her head "you can see so many stars from here" the woman next to her nodded.

"That's the only reason I still come to this hell" the redhead grinned, reminding the 'doberman' comparation.

"It's not that bad" Shego looked at her and shrugged.

"Whatever"

A loud scream broke the quietness of the night, people started standing up so abruptly that several glasses clashed against dishes, tables and the floor. The Go brothers stood up, preparing to fight whatever was causing the disturbance.

"I think she's dead-" Someone screeched, half the guests froze.

"Call an ambulance!" another voice demanded. Kim tried to look where the screaming was coming from, but there was so many people she could barely see a few steps away, apparently the Go brothers where experimenting the same as the redhead.

"What's happening?" Hego asked, his loud voice brought a dead silent to the night, Shego climbed on the table to get a better view on top of everybody's heads, her face went paler than ever, and her eyes opened widely.

"MOMO GO!"


	5. Exchange

**Hello everybody!**

**So sorry for leaving this long, I was caught up with work and girlfriend and girlfriend and work… but now I'm back! Thank you all for your great reviews, they feed my soul and my heart :)**

**Enough bla bla, let's get to it, shall we?**

* * *

Within seconds, Shego had jumped from the table and was now running among all the guests, pushing them aside briskly. Her brothers and Kim followed her closely until they almost reached the entrance of the house.

Momo Go was laying on the grass, Shego was the first to reach her and kneeled next to her, shaking her vigorously and screaming at her 'wake up!'. The Go brothers, stood there frozen along with the crowd of guests.

"Is she…?" One of the Wego's voice asked weakly.

"I don't know!" Shego cried, silent tears streamed down her cheeks.

Kim knew CPR, so she tried to approach Momo Go's motionless body but as soon as the thief sensed her, she shoved the redhead nearly causing her to trip.

"Stay away Possible! Don't touch her! If you wanna help call an ambulance!"

"But I…"

"Shut up! You're just a preppy kid, hero-wannabe! Call a fucking ambulance and be useful for a change!"

"We've already called one..." someone's voice whispered.

Kim looked helplessly at the scene in front of her, nobody moved for what seemed ages until the familiar sound of the ambulance broke the silence.

It parked hurriedly, a couple of paramedics got out and carefully lifted Momo Go on a stretcher and got back in, Hego and Shego jumped on the back of the ambulance and left with them. Slowly all the guests started mumbling and looking at each other confusedly. The hero looked at the dark path where the ambulance was parked and sighed, she never felt so useless.

After that, most of the guests left. Mego and the Wegos where nowhere to be found, probably on their way to the hospital so Kim decided that she should leave as well, call Wade for a ride and go back home.

She headed back to her room, while she climbed the long staircase the silent of the night became more and more uncomfortable making her miss Middleton more than ever. When she reached her room, the memories of what happened with Shego a couple hours ago, made her blush and then… made her angry.

Not wanting to think of it, she stripped from the dress and left it on the bed, making sure not to wrinkle it. Packed everything and left on a jet Wade managed to send.

The hero was looking at the window, Go City vanishing in a dark blur along with the disastrous night. She arrived at her house and crawled into her bed, wanting to forget everything… from the awkward situation with Shego in the room to the moment she was yelled at, and humiliated in front of hundreds of guests.

She cuddled in her bed and before she knew it, she was in a deep sleep.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Next morning, Kim woke up with a slight headache and the delicious smell of pancakes perfuming the air. She went downstairs to meet her parents. Dr. Possible was reading the newspaper but folded it when he heard Kim's footsteps entering the room.

"Hey Kimmie-cub!" He greeted her, she plopped on a chair in front of him "I heard what happened yesterday, rough night, huh?"

The young redhead blinked.

"How did you know?" she asked at her father, poking a pancake with her fork and placing it in her dish, trying not give any importance at the matter, she was still feeling hurt for what happened.

"It's all over the news!" He handed her the newspaper. The front page had a picture of the Go Manor and the headline said: 'Go-ne with the Party' Dr. Possible chuckled and shook his head disapproving the pun "they said that the mayor had a little stroke, but she's better now"

Kim nodded and took a bite out of her breakfast.

"Also, they said that the ambulance barely got there in time, a few minutes later and she might've been truly gone"

"Kimmie, but you know CPR, why didn't you help?" Dr. Mrs. Possible asked, as she sat next to her husband. Kim frowned at the memory and shrugged.

"I'm glad she's better. Excuse me, I've a paper due Monday so I better get into it" Kim didn't even eat half her pancake, but the thought of Shego's rant made her loose her appetite. She smiled at her parents and locked herself in her room the whole weekend, only coming out to get something to eat and then back to her confinement.

Sunday's night, Mrs. Possible knocked at her door, she had a tray with cookies and milk.

"Everything alright Kimmie? You've been acting weird" Mrs. Possible asked, stroking her daughter's hair. Worry marked in her voice.

The younger woman sighed and looked at her mother.

"Yeah it's just that…when I was at Go City, Shego was there and she was being…" she started, but the older woman interrupted.

"Mean?"

"No mom, the exact opposite, she was being nice and funny and then, well, the accident. I tried to help, but she yelled at me that I was useless" she sighed " I know it's dumb, being upset 'cause my worst enemy called me 'useless', but everything felt so good with her and I just wanted to help, she looked so vulnerable and terrified."

Mrs. Possible thought for a moment.

"She's that important to you, huh?" she asked with a soft voice.

"I dunno, guess I believed she liked me but now I realize that she only sees of me as a `preppy kid hero-wannabe' and I think I'm better than that" Mrs. Possible smiled at her daughter and gave her a hug.

"I think honey, that Shego was scared and sometimes, when we're scared we don't know how to react or what to say and we can hurt people we really care about…"

Kim lifted her gaze, her eyes met her mother's.

"Do you think she cares about anything? …About me?" the young redhead's voice sounded weak, almost like a whisper.

"Well, if you care for her that much I believe that she cares back" she smiled tenderly at her daughter, who cuddled against her chest.

"I don't think so mom, she's always saying mean things to me. Always taunting and picking up fights"

"Have she ever truly hurt you?"

Kim opened her mouth, wanting to say something, but ended up closing it again. She slowly shook her head.

"Then there is your answer, she does care. With those plasma powers she could've killed you anytime, even with her eyes closed, dear" Kim felt slightly hurt at the idea of Shego going easy on her "And if you don't believe me, just ask her" she winked at the window and stood up "I'll leave you girls alone" With that, she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Kim looked at the door, unable to understand what just happened, almost immediately the window opened and a feminine figure climbed inside the room.

"Hey Princess" the invader said.

"What are you doing here?" the redhead asked confusedly. Shego scratched the back of her head, looking everywhere in the room except at her companion.

"I- uh- wanted to- pff you forgot this" she handed Kim a bag. The younger woman opened it, inside there was the red dress from the gala.

"This is yours, Shego" she said closing the bag and trying to give it back.

"Nah, keep it. It fits you better" she waved it off and picked up a cookie while she walked around the room.

"Thanks…So…How's Momo Go?" Kim asked, feeling somehow relieved that Shego was there, meaning she wasn't mad at her anymore, right?

The brunette shrugged and looked at her feet.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk about that… she's better thanks …but I kinna wanted to apologize for being a bitch and all. I didn't mean to push you or yell at you or whatever" again she scratched the back of her head.

"So, you're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be, pumpkin?" For the first time, Shego's eyes met Kim's "It's not like you gave Mother the stroke or anything, doy!" The hero left out a giggle "Ejem, anyways I gotta run, I've some crime stuff to do"

"Truce is over, then?"

"Yup, tomorrow we're back to our old routine of me kicking your nice, little ass princess" Shego was walking towards the window, but the redhead grabbed her wrist and made her turn around. With a quick movement she pressed her lips against Shego's cheek.

"Thanks for the dress" she said, loosening her grip, releasing the older woman, who stood there. Her face had a darker shade of green.

"What was that for?" Shego managed to ask despite her surprise.

This time, Kim was the one scratching the back of her head nervously, she had a sheepish grin.

"Dunno, you gave me a dress so I thought of giving you something in exchange"

The older woman bit her lip and nodded before sitting in the window.

"Ok, that's… yup, ok… so I'll see you around. Next time I'll bring a car and see what I get in exchange" After that, Shego winked at the hero and jumped out the window, disappearing in the night.


	6. Lady Parts

**Words from me to you:**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing (: and following and everything. I want to apologize for the last chap I know it wasn't so good but I hope I make it better in this one.**

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

Kim closed the window with a smile, she wasn't quite sure why she was so happy. She felt relieved that Shego's words back at Go City weren't true. On the other hand, the young hero felt slightly confused why (on earth) she kissed Shego!

Ok, it wasn't a kiss per se, but they were supposed to be enemies, not friends or… anything beyond contenders. Still… friends don't usually kiss each other, as far as the redhead remembered, she had never kissed Ron (except when they were dating) or Wade or Monique, nope, no kisses.

Kim sighed and grabbed the dress that the other woman left and caressed the soft fabric she liked so much.

Maybe the thief wasn't that bad, maybe, just like Momo Go said, she's hard to understand and only needed a little patience.

"Why do I have to feel so weird around her?" she asked herself, she hanged the dress in the wardrobe and took a last glance at the window, not sure what she was expecting to see. After a yawn she crawled into her bed and slept better than she had done throughout the weekend.

The sound of an alarm clock woke Kim from her slumber, it was Monday already and she was back in her routine:

Stretch out, stumble into the bathroom, wash her teeth groggily, pick up her stuff and going downstairs to have some cold breakfast, going back upstairs, take a bath, change clothes and go to school.

Her classes went slow and tedious, a few minutes after the last class ended the Kimmunicator beeped cheerly. Kim picked it up immediately, expecting to see her youngest friend's face on the screen, instead there was a little icon of a telephone with the text 'incoming call'.

"Yeah, Kim Possible here" she said as she placed the Kimmunicator next to her ear, slightly disappointed.

"Hey gurl!" the indistinct voice of her best friend replied. "Listen, gf I dunno what you've been up to for the last month, so no excuses, I'm outside your school and we're going to get some coffee. See ya at the parking lot. Bye"

After that the line went dead, Kim grabbed her bag and headed outside her school, just as Monique said, she was waiting next to her car. A wide smile adorned the face of the chocolate skin girl as she saw her best friend approaching her.

"Well, well, well… finally the 'I'm always busy Kim Possible' decided to spend some time with her bf, huh?" Monique said as she locked her friend in a tight hug. Kim hugged her back and chuckled.

"I'm so sorry Mo, school's been H-E-L-L! And without Ron helping me with most of the missions it's worst!" the redhead tried to explain.

"Oh really? But you have time to go to a party in another city?" the dark skinned girl cut her off with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, I was invited by the Go Team… wait, how did you know?"

"Youtube" Monique said simply "Let's get some coffee and I'll explain, jump in"

Both girls drove off, looking for a café. While they were in the car, Monique told Kim about her school and a project she had, opening her own clothing store with her own designs and Kim told her friend that Ron was studying and working as a Chef Assistant in a well known restaurant.

They parked and entered a little place that Monique used to go since it was close to her own school. 'The coffee here is delicious, and the barista isn't bad at all'. Monique greeted a young man behind the bar, who smiled back at her and threw a wink at the chocolate skin girl. He took their orders and prepared their coffee never taking his eyes of Monique.

"Thanks sweetie" Mo said, making sure to touch the guy's hand as she received her beverage.

Both girls sat near the only window across the room, the barista still gazing at Monique.

"Who's that, Mo?" Kim asked in a low voice with a mischievous smile.

The other girl laughed and shrugged.

"Just a guy" was the only thing she said before sipping her cup. "He works here and his name is Alan, sometimes we flirt but no big"

"He's cute" the redhead said, taking a sip of her latte. This time Mo was the one nodding.

"Yeah, he is… But tell me, where did you get that beautiful dress?" the brunette asked, her eyes dreamy.

"How did you know?!" Kim asked impressed, she hadn't tell anyone about Shego's gift, how could she know?!

"I told ya girl, Youtube" Monique explained, she took out her phone, typed something and a video started playing. It was from the gala, someone was recording Shego holding her mother and Kim approaching her then shoved and yelled.

"That's so embarrassing" Kim cried when the video ended, she buried her face in her hands and shook her head.

"C'mon Kim P., look at the bright side, you look like a wounded hero and you were wearing an amazing dress!" Mo patted her in the back "that girl, on the other hand, she gotta work on her attitude" she pointed at Shego.

"Actually she was the one who borrowed me that dress and then gave it to me as an apology for that night" the redhead said, regaining her posture.

"But ain't that your enemy, what's the name? Shego?"

"Yeah, she is. But we had a truce, we were the whole dinner together and it was nice. I told you, she apologized for that so, we're good" Kim played with her cup, feeling slightly nervous for talking about her enemy and how awkward things got that day.

"Good as in friends? Or good as in 'we-are-still-enemies-willing-to-kill-each-other-but-we-won't-cuz-we're-good-good?" the dark skinned girl asked, having a hard time understanding her friend.

"It's complicated, Mo. That day everything happened to fast," Kim rubbed her chin, deep in thought.

"What happened to fast? OMG! You and her?! "Monique eyes' widened "Wow girl, I've always thought you kinna swinnged to the other way, but Shego?! How? Who's the guy? Oh you've been with other girls and never told me about it!? Bonnie?! Is she a good kisser?! That'll explain why you always fought and stayed later after class 'practicing'"

"Stop stop stop stop!" Kim shook her hands vigorously right in front of her friend, trying to quiet her down"nothing LIKE THAT happened Mo!" the brunette stared at the other girl in the table, she leaned against the back of her chair and folded her arms. A cocked eyebrow demanded explanation ASAP.

"What's that you're not telling me, KP?" she asked, her gaze fixated in Kim's face as is she wanted to read her mind.

Kim bit her lower lip, she couldn't understand herself what was happening, how could she explain her friend?

"Uh, well… have you ever heard of the dress effect?" Kim started, Monique shook her head slowly. "Uhm, it's when you see a woman with a dress that looks so good and you, umm, like what you see" she waited for the chocolate skin girl to react, but nothing happened "We sort of had a moment, that night. Shego was wearing a beautiful dress and I, well I felt something…"

"In your lady parts?" Monique interrupted.

"What?! No" Kim blushed deeply "No, as in when you see a cute guy and say 'oh, he's cute' and you just can't take your eyes off him, because he looks soooo good." Both girls exchanged looks "Ejem, that happened to me, with Shego, but it was the 'Dress Effect', no big. Nothing happened, we're still enemies"

"Sweetie…" Monique rested her hand over Kim's and smiled at her friend "that dress crap, it's another way to say you felt the heats for that lady"

"I'm not gay" Kim spluttered, taking her hand of her friend's grip. "I mean, I kissed her, but just as friends!" A deadly silence took over the place, even the people at the café seemed to be in mute. Kim put her hands in her mouth with a little shriek."In the cheek, I kissed her in the cheek!" she tried to complete, her face redder than ever.

"I never said that you're gay gf" Monique said calmly, enjoying the sight of the panicked redhead. "You just felt bi-curious, that's cool…"

The redhead looked at her now empty cup, trying to analyze everything that happened with Shego. There was a spark she always felt with her and only with her. Suddenly, realization hit her like a train.

"No" she interrupted, Kim buried her face in her hands again, not wanting to see her friend "she makes me feel funny… when we fight, when I'm with her… and when she yelled at me… it really hurt because I felt I wasn't enough for her" she groaned in her hands "I'm gay… I'm gay for Shego" she muttered the last part.

Monique didn't say anything for a moment, she only sipped her coffee and nodded.

"So… what about the kiss?" she asked, Kim lifted her face and olive eyes met brown's.

"I've just told you I'm gay and you only ask about a meaningless kiss in the cheek?" Kim smiled at her best friend, feeling her heart pounding. Monique only shrugged and leaned closer to Kim:

"You know me girl, I like the juicy details"

Both girls smiled at each other.

Kim spent the afternoon retelling what happened that day and how Shego had appeared last night. Monique also explained that she already suspected Kim's attraction for the thief from long ago but never asked anything because she didn't want to make the redhead uncomfortable.

During the ride home, Kim was deep in thought, she was relieved for talking with one of her closest friends about the way she felt and now she could understand a lot of things that made her feel so weird before. Monique knew her friend so well that she just let her digest everything that had happened, not saying anything until they reached the redhead's house.

"Thanks Mo, for everything" Kim said as she got out of the car.

"No big girl, I'm here for ya" she winked at the hero "oh, I almost forget, tell that Go girl that if she hurts you… I'll chase her and punch the green outta her skin, 'key?" after that she drove off, leaving Kim in the middle of the street staring at her house, which somehow looked bigger.

She entered the kitchen, her mother was there preparing dinner and humming cheerfully.

"Hey mom" Kim mumbled, she suddenly felt that her mother could read her mind and found out that her only daughter was gay and not only that, but that she was gay for one of the most wanted thieves around the globe.

When Mrs. Possible heard her daughter, she turned around and smiled at her, she greeted her with a kiss in the cheek and went back to her cooking activity.

"How was your day, honey?" she asked, chopping some carrots.

"Ok I guess, I met with Monique and we hanged around" Kim blocked the thoughts of her conversation with her friend, still convinced that Mrs. Possible was able to see them.

"Very good, darling. So what did Shego told you yesterday?"she asked, this time she took a glimpse at her daughter's reaction, but almost immediately went back to her chopping. Kim's mouth hanged open in shock. "I saw her last night, trying to climb up your window, she could've just knocked the door, you know?"

The flashback of the night before came into Kim's mind, her mother saying "I'll leave you girls alone" sounded in the back of her head.

"Right, yeah, she apologized" Kim said blankly, she was the worst liar and thought that the less she spoke, the better.

"I'm glad" she smiled at the younger redhead ", she's a nice girl and I just want you to be happy"

Kim hugged Mrs. Possible from the back and thanked her for being 'the best mom', with that she went to her room. She had lost the whole day and still needed to make some homework, but when she reached her room and turned on her computer, she saw a folded paper on her drawer. She picked it up and opened it:

_'Princess:_

_I came for my exchange but you weren't here, I'll have to come back tomorrow with double gift._

_Be here or else pumpkin'_


	7. A Good Day

**Words from me to you:**

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the delay I'm back now! With better ideas, better chapters and a lot more of our favorite couple. Thank you all for your beautiful words and encouragement. **

**Special thanks to **Mystra32 **who's been a dear and helped me with the language issues, soon to change the grammar mistakes that torment your eyes ;)**

**Back to our story, shall we?**

Kim looked around, she read the note again 'Be here or else', a grin spread across her lips. She carefully folded the paper and left it in the drawer next to her bed. The uncertainty of knowing if Shego might like her made her anxious, if it wasn't so, she wouldn't have come to her house again, right? Or probably it was just Shego being Shego, the taunting thief trying to rise her ego.

Suddenly all the joy she felt, vanished and worry took over her.

'What if it was just a game? What if Shego was only being nice because she felt guilty for the Gala night?'

Kim grabbed the folded letter and read the words written on it, her mind wandered in the encounters Shego and herself had along the years. Sure, there was a spark every time they meet, but… did Shego feel it as well?. The redhead let out a sigh and pressed the letter against her chest.

"Everything OK K.P.?" A foreign voice dragged her out of her thoughts.

"Ron?" The redhead lifted her gaze, Ron Stoppable was standing by the door with a worried look in his face.

"I tried knocking a couple of times but you didn't seem to notice" he walked across the room a sat next to his best friend. "Hey, what's that?" the blonde boy asked enthusiastically.

"What?" Kim followed the gaze of her friend, he was staring curiously at the folded paper. "This? Oh this… This? Is a… Well this is…-cough cough- well, this is nothing hehe" Ron looked confused as Kim hid the letter back in the drawer. "Sooo… I forgot to take pictures of the limo, I'm sorry" she stated deviating the subject.

"Yeah, I figured. Not the best night of your life eh? Monique told me everything about the Mayor and Shego and all."

"A-About Shego? What… when? Today" Kim's voice flickered as she remembered the conversation she had that same day with the chocolate skinned girl. The boy next to her shrugged.

"Uhm, Friday night, she called me in the middle of my Bueno Nacho Night! I thought it was an emergency (since it was Bueno Nacho Night) so I picked up my phone and she told me about the stroke and how Shego snapped against you. She thought we should've called you because you seemed really upset in the video but I thought you'd rather be alone with your thoughts so I decided to come and visit you now that the water's a bit calmer" he smiled sympathetically. Kim sighed with relief, she wasn't ready to tell her EX-BOYFRIEND and BEST FRIEND her feelings for the dangerous thief. "So, how are you?" he asked, bringing her back to earth.

"Oh it was nothing, it just took me a bit of guard, no big." She placed a hand on his leg "Thanks for caring" The blonde boy smiled proudly and asked his friend about the dinner and if she had missed him during the gala. Kim answered that she had never missed anyone so much, specially with Hego and his boring stories. "That's the reason I wasn't required! Too much fun for a boring old man!" Kim laughed way too hard, remembering the way Hego spoke, Ron was right he was a boring old man.

A couple of hours went by without them noticing, it was near midnight when Ron got a call from his mother and stormed back to his house. After a long yawn Kim decided it was time to go to bed, she slipped in her pajamas and cuddled in her bed. Another yawn and she was deep asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Next day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-BBrrriiii… CLASH!-

The alarm of the clock barely managed to sound before the quick hand of Kim Possible smashed against the 'snooze' button. She flew her way out of bed and made her morning routine in record time, even the juice tasted sweeter as she drank it all. She was excited for the night, Shego was going to come again and the redhead was ready to tell her how she felt. Her head felt lighter now that she was able to understand her own feelings and she wanted Shego to know them too. During the night she had a dream of how everything worked out, she told Shego that she liked her, a lot, and Shego told her the same. Everything ended up with a passionate kiss.

"Today is gonna be a good day" Kim told herself as she reached the knob and opened the door cheerily.

"Hey Princess" Shego was standing outside wearing a teasing smirk. The hero stared stunned at the woman in front of her.

"H-here? Shego! You're here! what are you Shego? Here Shego, what are you here?" the words failed to accommodate in the redhead's mouth. She felt her cheeks burn as her gaze went up and down on the brunette's body. She felt her heart racing and her knees weak.

"Uhm, I think you are trying to say -her voice turned childish and shrill- 'Hey Shego, what up? To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" the older woman lifted and eyebrow, but got no response. -the same childish voice-"Oh never mind, please Sexy Shego come in so we can finish this conversation -back to her usual voice- 'Gee! Thanks Kimmie I'd love to!'" Before the redhead realized, she was being gently pushed by Shego back inside her house, the older woman closed the door behind them. "So, since you don't seem to be in a talking-mood today, I'm gonna say it straight princess. Come with me tomorrow, we're going back to the Go Manor"

Kim finally snapped out of her surprise. "What? Why?" was the only words she could spoke as Shego paced nonchalantly around the hall.

"If you don't want to it's okay, I can bring someone else" the thief shrugged and glanced at the hero expectantly.

"NO!" Kim nearly yelled, immediately she covered her mouth and blushed. "I mean, I- I have school tomorrow" she stammered, feeling more and more nervous.

"So what? Skip it" The older woman bent over a table to admire a family picture. Kim was 10 years old when that pic was taken. "Puberty, you did it right" Shego winked seductively. Kim looked away, blushing more than ever.

"What for? Why me?"

"Pumpkin, I hate being interrogated, you coming or not?" she stood in the middle of the hallway, her hands on her waist. "Tic-toc Kimmie, I have things to do"

"Fine, I'll go! But, what's the occasion? What should I wear?"

"Good girl" Shego smirked and headed outside. Her back faced Kim as she spoke "Momo Go's coming back home, so I wanna pay a visit but I hate going by myself… and it's cool having you around. So bring whatever, I'll pick you up same hour" after that, she walked away.

The hero stood there, frozen, staring at the spot where Shego had appeared a few minutes ago. After a few seconds her heart finally came back to it's normal rate and she was able to move. Slowly she left her house and went to school.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Later that day, all the Possible's were having dinner together. Jim and Tim argued heatedly about a new project they had and what kind of fuel they were going to use. Mr. Possible was reading the newspaper and humming cheerily. While Mrs. Possible played with her cellphone.

"So, I'm going to Go City tomorrow" Kim spatted, playing with some peas left in the dish. She felt blush rising in her cheeks but tried not to show it.

"Being required by the Go Team for some new adventure Kimmie-cub?" Mr. Possible asked, lowering his paper and smiling proudly at his only daughter.

"Hm… you could say so."

"Is Shego going to be there?" Mrs. Possible asked, lifting her gaze from her phone.

"Y-yeah" Kim couldn't hide her blush anymore."Actually, she was the one who asked me to come"

"Great! I don't like when you're surrounded by guys who might try to hit on you" Mr. Possible nodded and went back to his paper.

"Darling, I don't think Kim has that kind of problems" Mrs. Possible winked at her daughter, who blinked curiously, wondering if her mother knew something…"I saw that Monique Go is coming out of the hospital tomorrow, bet that's the reason you're visiting Go City. -Now, now boys I said no rockets on the table, go to your room-" The tweebs started placing metal pieces on the table and pulled a flamethrower out of nowhere. Both boys ran from the kitchen and slammed their door as they entered their room. Mrs. Possible let out a sigh and stroked her hair. "I saw it on the news today, that she was being discharged and could leave tomorrow" she continued "So, you better pack Kimmie. I hope you told your teachers that you weren't going to attend classes tomorrow"

Kim nodded excitedly, she was worried that her parents wouldn't agree with her little trip. She excused from the table, kissed her parents good night and stormed into her room. She jumped in the bed with a wide smile.

"After all, it was a good day"


End file.
